t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
Ripplefrost shook his head, his fur bristling slightly as he remembered Crabpaw's claws. "No, I'm fine. It stings a little, but I'm fine." The dark-pelted tom wanted to change the subject, so he padded forward, turning back to the she-cat apprentice. "I know the best spot to train, follow me. I'm sure Fernstar will be okay with it." He began to fasten his gait, his paws thrumming on the earth. Up ahead, a river was heard as its waves splashed against the shore. ((The artery is freaking deep inside the cat's throat, judging from the age of Crabpaw, his 'fangs' or 'teeth' would be too small to tear the flesh off. Think about it, there's the pelt, skin, flesh and muscle. It's basically impossible, in my thoughts anyway. And Ripplefrost didn't 'dodge' he acted after Crabpaw bit him. Crabpaw would have to have 4 inch tall fangs and 1 inch wide fangs to be able to tear through the flesh, whatever this is pointless to argue over.)) --Ripplefrost ((Then remember because I'm not planning to abandon this character and I sure as hell am not going to ask you all the time to roleplay.)) Firepaw scowled in annoyance. "Tired does not mean exhausted, mouse-brain," he hissed, clawing at the grass irritably. "I'm not useless. Maybe you should stop pretending that I'm weak just because swimming isn't exactly my specialty." The silver apprentice sighed and stared at his mentor right in the eye. "Just tell me what I need to do." ~Firepaw ((Actually, I just saw a disgusting picture that proves you are wrong. I am taking biology right now, I know where all that stuff is. There is no room for it to be deep inside the neck, even more so considering the size of a cat's neck. And I have already stated that Crabpaw grew quickly. You underestimate the size of 4 inches, because that is more that a cats neck. Flesh is soft, in case you didn't know. The esophagus and the trachea take up too much space in the middle and front to allow the artery to be there, so that disproves your theory, (yes i said 'theory' because you are wrong and obviously uneducated about this.) The spine and vertebrae take up all the space in the back, which only leaves the sides. In the sides are where most of the muscles and capillaries are, as well as the veins. The arteries are just underneath less than an inch of skin and protective muscle, which is not that deep. If you want the disturbing picture I found, just ask, and I will provide. The artery is not deep inside, it is very shallow, and easy to get to, honestly kind of scary.)Whitestar 02:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Correct or not, I'm really getting tired of your character being 'over-grown' or whatever. It's just unnatural and it makes everyone feel like you're just powerplaying. I mean seriously, you never poise to get defeated in a battle and I have to put up with that.)) Ripple.of.mc 02:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ((I agree, but this isn't something to argue about. Post it on my wall, because I would like to see, but this will turn to argument out of competition who is right. I do not want that. Please just calm down,both of you, and let's just stop. Does it matter who is right? It is opinion. This argument is ending ok?))★Darкsнïne★ Dominant mutations. Preparing for defeat is what leads to defeat. Expect to win, so that if you do lose, you'll try even harder to be better.))(I should copyright that...)Whitestar 02:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) also, it is fact, not opinion. "Did I say exhausted?" Webwhisker mewed, his whiskers twitching with amusment at Firepaw's frustrations. "You are making a mountain out of a molehill. Nobody is saying you are useless, now do you want me to get one of the other apprentices? It doesn't seem like Otterpaw has any training today(HINT HINT SILVER), nor Dawnpaw."-Webwhisker "Just do it already," he growled, "I'm not going to wait forever while you go on and on. Just get whoever you will, I don't care." ~Firepaw Webwhisker flicked his tail tip, "wait here." He meowed before padding off. He quickly found Dawnpaw and Ripplefrost, and gave a curt nod to both of them before speaking. "Dawnpaw, would you like to assist in Firepaw's training today? Him and I would very much appreciate it."-Webwhisker Dawnpaw looked up. "Can we Ripplefrost?" ~Dawnpaw Ripplefrost turned around, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, Webwhisker. But me and Dawnpaw were going to train together. She could go along with you if she'd prefer." He mewed, his questionable gaze soaring over the tan she-cat. --Ripplefrost Webwhisker pondered for a moment, then looked back at Ripplefrost. "This could be helpful for her, too. She could get the same training as Firepaw, I don't think Fernstar has trained her yet." He looked back at Dawnpaw, "just imagine how surprised Fernstar will be when you already know what to do!"-Webwhisker Dawnpaw's eyes grew wide. The choice was hard. "Never mind Webwhisker I-i'll stay with Ripplefrost to train for now. He's a really good mentor!" She insisted.~Dawnpaw Dawnpaw nodded thanks as she clambered next to Ripplefrost again. "Thank you!" She whispered, pudding softly. "I can't wait to train with you!" ~Dawnpaw Icyclaw stared intently into the water. As soon as she saw a fish, she quickly flashed out a paw and sank her long claws into it's scales. Icyclaw11 (talk) 23:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (appearently now, ripple and silver. Get ready for the big one. I am setting mood as if new day because nobody has roleplayed on here other than like 2 new ones in like 2 days. holiday inactivity :D) Crabpaw padded into the apprentices den to wake up Otterpaw, prodding him in the shoulder with his forepaw. "It's today, appearently. I overheard Fernstar speaking." Crabpaw spoke in a whisper as he awoke Otterpaw. He didn't specify, as to not disturb the probable surprise for the others. As he moved aside to allow Otterpaw out, who was as excited as ever. "I'm so excited!" He purred as he bounced around. Crabpaw purred, for what seemed like the first time since he joined Riverclan, at his brother's happiness. He decided to take some fresh kill before sitting in front of Fernstar's den, so he picked out a humble trout, while Otterpaw sought out a squirrel. They sat, tails laid neatly over their paws, in front of Fernstar's den, hoping to not seem to anxious.-Crabpaw/Otterpaw Fernstar blinked. She had been in her den for a little while, resting a small bit. As of late, she'd not been feeling very well, but she quickly shook the feeling away and got to her paws. She padded outside and saw Otterpaw and Crabpaw before nodding to them and hopping onto the large rock and yowling aloud, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below RiverRock for a clan meeting!" After she'd meowed, she hushed, waiting for the cats of RiverClan to gather. One they had, she looked around.~Fernstar Otterpaw straightened up as Fernstar called the meeting. This is it! He stifled a small purr before licking his chest fur and giving Crabpaw a slight nudge, which was returned with tail flick to the back of his head. Otterpaw shook this off and looked back up at the sky. I will make you proud, Whitestar! Don't worry.-Otterpaw/Crabpaw Firepaw licked his paw and groomed his fluffy chest fur down before sitting, looking at Fernstar with an unreadable expression. ~Firepaw ((Wait, me and Ripple were going to train. How is it that they are having a ceremony if we barely trained yet?))★Darкsнïne★ 15:48, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ((Dark, I am well aware of this. But you've been an apprentice for a very, very long time, which isn't fair. Also, I'm sorry I didn't roleplay much last night. I fell asleep, as I haven't been resting much lately.)) Fernstar glanced down at all the cats, "I, Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turns." ''She spoke loudly. Her eyes traveled to Otterpaw, Crabpaw, Firepaw and Dawnpaw, "''Otterpaw, Crabpaw, Firepaw, and Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" ''She raised her browline in a questioning manner. ~Fernstar ((Guys I know there's not been much training for you but you've already been apprentices for a long time and RiverClan needs warriors.)) ((Alright.))" ''I do! " ''Dawnpaw's voice filled with excitement as her voice rung loud above the clearing. She gazed lovingly up at her leader and mentor. ''I shall always be grateful to you and Ripplefrost.~Dawnpaw "I do." Crabpaw meowed loudly, drowning out Dawnpaw. He flashed a small glare at Ripplefrost as he spoke, but quickly took it back as locked his gaze back onto Fernstar. He didn't teach me a thing. All that I learned came from my dreams...-Crabpaw Otterpaw was nearly bursting with excitement. He knew that his body was shaking, and he felt like he was going to explode at any second. He quickly shouted, "I do," before Fernstar had even finished her sentence, then looked around, embarrassed. Mousebrain! Don't cut your leader off just because you are excited! ''Otterpaw scolded himself before giving a quick glance at Firepaw and Dawnpaw before looking back at Fernstar.-Otterpaw(Fern, do you need me to tell you their names, or do you know? If you don't they are Crabclaw and Otterstripe) Fernstar couldn't help but chuckle at the apprentices, "Very well, then. ''Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names.Otterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Otterstripe.. StarClan honors your skill, your courage and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan'."' Fernstar paused before allowing her gaze to settle upon Crabpaw. He was a stubborn cat, but she knew he would make a great warrior, "Crabpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crabclaw. StarClan honors your determination, your independence and your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverCla." As she cut off, Fernstar turned her head a small bit to look at Dawnpaw, "Dawnpaw, you were my apprentice, and from this moment you will be known as Dawntrail. StarClan honors your loyalty, your initiative and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." And finally, she glanced at Firepaw, "And finally, Firepaw. From this moment you will be known as Firestripe. (I think that's what you said. Let me know if i'm incorrect.)) StarClan honors your forethought, your strength and your wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Fedrnstar finished and cleared her throat. She was extremely thirsty, but remained tall, her tail straight and her head high'. ~Fernstar Ripplefrost gazed up at Fernstar, narrowing his eyes slightly at Crabpaw. He wasn't proud at all, but quietly cheered along with the voices of the other cats. Finally, my days with that mousebrain are over. ''He tucked his thick tail over his paws, the dark-tabby tom flicking his whiskers. --Ripplefrost Firestripe's gaze soared over the crowd as they cheered. The yowls were unpleasant and hurt his ears, but he soon dealt with it and looked over at Ripplefrost. A small spark of amusement came as he realised that the former mentor was probably somewhat angry about his foolish apprentice's graduation. ~Firestripe Otterstripe gave a proud nudge to his brother, a smile plastered on his face. He felt like he was soaring, and that nothing could knock him down. He puffed out his chest proudly as the cats called his new name, and gave a thankful look at Shadeflame. He wanted to thank him for training him, but he knew that he couldn't speak until morning.-Otterstripe Crabclaw purred slightly as Otterstripe nudged him, and he cast a proud glance at the other apprentices. He suddenly remebered a dark thought as he looked around the clearing and saw Icyclaw. ''I have business to attend to, an embarrassing event to correct. This time, you won't be able to stop me. He looked towards the entrance to the camp with narrowed eyes, the battle moves he had practiced so much flashing through his mind. I will make you proud, Whitestar!-Crabpaw Webwhisker padded up behind the new warriors, giving them each a small tail flick behind the head and whispering his congratulations. He stopped at his former apprentice, and chuckled as he rested his tail on his shoulder, expecting him to throw a fit and brake vigil. "You were a good apprentice, and you will be a fine warrior, Firestripe. Congratulations."-Webwhisker (If Fernstar getting sick? If she is whatever she gets I'm using to kill off Webwhisker lol. Maybe it will give Fire some more character developement.)Whitestar 01:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe blinked gratefully at his mentor and only nodded. If he could speak, he would thank Webwhisker for mentoring him, even if he was a brash and perhaps annoying apprentice. ~Firestripe ((Wait was it Dawntrail or Dawntail?)) Dawnpaw looked up with excitement. As the ancient words rang through the air, new energy coursed through her. ''I am a true warrior. ((Lol. No cheering.)) ''Dawntail ((I think)) held her head high. Pride filled the air. Maybe from Dawntail ((What is it? Most likely tail but.)) mostly, but she could tell from Ripplefrost her best friend, to Fernstar. Oh, her leader had trained her well. ''I'll miss being an apprentice. ''She clambered down the River Rock, feeling a bit older somehow. Dawntail bounded happily over to Ripplefrost. "Thank you so much!" Her fur pricked in happiness. "I remember when I fell into the water when I first learned to fish." She sat down to curl her tail over her body. ((Such a good name ferny. Its hard to choose names. But is it tail or trail. I'm so mixed up what to call her.)) ~Dawntrail/tail